That Day
by OneTreeHill0983
Summary: The day when Jimmy Edwards brought a gun into the school. In this one Brooke and Peyton get shot. Jake is back and Keith does not die. Rest of summary inside
1. That Day

This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it

Summary: Jimmy Edwards brought a gun to school; he shot it off the first time twice. Peyton and Brooke just got to school and walked through the main hallway they got to the one set of doors. Haley, Rachel and Skills are in the tutor center, Mouth is in the computer room for the yearbook.

Couples: Brucas, Naley, Jeyton and Routh.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters but I wish I did.

Nathan and Lucas got off the bus to see people running out of the school they met Jake in the courtyard when they heard kids yell "Someone has a gun in the school!" Before they could think Nathan ran into the school.

Lucas: Nathan where are you going?

Nathan: Haley's in the tutor center, I am not losing her.

Jake: Luke, we have to find Peyton and Brooke.

Whitey: Boys get back here do not go in there.

Nathan: Haley is in there.

Lucas: Be careful man.

Nathan: I will you be careful to man.

Brooke and Peyton crawled to the library and they cried because they were scared. Lucas and Jake ran into the school after Nathan. Nathan ran into Whitey's office and grabbed a bat Lucas walked in after him and grabbed two more for Jake and him.

Jake: Luke what are you doing?

Lucas: Finding Brooke, what are you doing?

Jake: I am going and getting Peyton.

Haley was in the Tutor center with Rachel and Skills because she was helping Rachel with math. Nathan was walking through the hall with a bat when he heard someone.

Mouth: Nathan, what is going on? It is like ghost city in here.

Nathan: Mouth are you crazy, are you in your own little world there was a shooting.

Mouth: Are you serious Rachel is somewhere in the school.

Nathan: She is probably in the tutor center.

Mouth: Why would she be in there Nathan?

Nathan: isn't she receiving tutoring from Haley?

Jake and Lucas were walking through the hall following the trail of blood they found. Brooke was scared she was losing her best friend but what she did not know that Peyton was scared that she was going to lose Brooke. Haley was showing Rachel how to do one of the problems on the homework. Skills was sitting there watching Rachel try and figure out her homework.

Brooke: Peyt, if I tell you I love you will you hold it against me?

Peyton: Brooke I love you too. Brooke we are going to make it through this.

Brooke: Peyton you really love Jake don't you.

Peyton: Yes I do. Just like you love Lucas.


	2. In The Hall

In The Hall

Jake: Luke where are the girls?

Lucas: I don't know Jake I don't know.

Jake: We have to find them.

Lucas: We will, don't lose hope man they are fine.

Nathan and Mouth finally made it to the tutor center the door was shut and locked. Nathan got worried because the door is never closed.

Nathan: Haley are you in there?

Haley: Nathan is that you?

Nathan slid his driver license under the door. Haley picked it up and said it was Nathan. Everyone told her it could be one of the shooters. Haley put her head to the door.

Haley: Always

Nathan: and Forever.

Haley: it is Nathan I am positive.

Haley opened the door Nathan and Mouth ran in. Rachel looked up from her book a smiled formed on her face. She now knows that Mouth is safe and alive.

Rachel: Mouth your alive thank god!

Mouth: Rach, we have to get out of here.

Haley: You guys Mouth is right, we have to leave.

Jimmy: No is going anywhere!

Nathan turned around to see Jimmy pointing the gun at the door. Nathan and Mouth move in front of the girls to protect them.

Mouth: Jimmy what are you doing? Why are you holding us hostage?

Jimmy: I am doing this because I have felt pain for the past year. How long has it been since you have talked to me Mouth or you Haley?

Haley: You don't have to do this, it gets better.

Jimmy: How do you know?


	3. Finding Hope

Finding Hope

Jake and Lucas finally made it to the library Luke walked in first Jake followed him in. Jake was nervous to find Peyton. Luke walked half way through the library when he saw Brooke leaning against one of the book cases with Peyton next to her.

Brooke, Brooke you okay? I love you please be ok "Luke."

Luke I got shot, where is Jake he needs to help Peyton. I love you too Broody. "Brooke."

"Luke" Jake I found them hurry Peyton needs you.

"Peyton" Jake where are you?

"Jake" I am here Peyton I am here.

"Peyton" I don't want to die Jake.

"Jake" I will not die Peyt.

"Luke" We got to get them out of here.

"Jake" I know we do but how?

On the outside of the school Karen and Keith are waiting to here if Luke and Nathan are okay. Dan and Deb went out of state on vacation to try to fix their marriage. On the inside Jake and Luke were trying to figure out how to get Brooke and Peyton out of the school. In the tutor center Haley was holding on to Nathan. She is scared that she is going to lose Nathan, Luke and Jake her friends. Rachel looked at Mouth she saw tears in his eyes.

"Luke" I am getting you out of here. Don't worry pretty girl.

"Brooke" I can't walk, how am I supposed to get out Broody?

"Luke" I am going to carry you out.

"Jake" Come on Peyton we will get out of here we just have to be quiet.

"Peyton" Promise me you will love me forever Jake.

Lucas and Jake picked up the girls and carried them out of the school until they got to the one hallway. Jimmy heard a door slam he left the tutor center. He saw how hurt Peyton and Brooke were he let Luke and Jake leave after they left the hallway and got outside Jimmy broke down. Haley hugged Nathan. Nathan, Haley, Mouth Rachel and Skills walked out of the school with no wounds. Peyton and Brooke went to the hospital.

I didn't mean to hurt them god I didn't I just wanted it to end "Jimmy" That was the last thing he said before he killed himself.


	4. The Hospital

The Hospital

Karen and Keith arrived at the hospital with Haley, Nathan, Mouth and Rachel. Luke and Jake rode in the ambulances. Brooke was the worse of the two she was rushed into surgery because she lost a lot of blood. Peyton on the other hand did not lose as much blood she had put pressure on her leg. Luke and Jake are sitting being nervous wrecks.

Luke how are they? Luke are you in there? "Haley"

They are in surgery and I don't know. "Luke"

Luke are you kidding. What happened? Jake are you okay?

Yeah Rachel I am just a little scared that's it.

They were shot. Both in the leg Mouth you haven't said anything are you okay

Why did this happen we are only teenagers we shouldn't be dealing with this.

Okay all of you need to be strong Brooke and Peyton are strong they will pull through this. "Karen"

Karen is right just relax the doctors will come out and tell us what is going as soon as they find something. "Keith"

How do you know?

Brooke and Peyton are the two of the strongest girls I know they will get through this. "Nathan"

Rachel are you okay?

Haley not really, I mean our friends are in the hospital they were shot.

Rachel and Haley started crying even though Rachel and Brooke are not that close they are still friends. Nathan and Mouth do not know what to do the girls they love are hurt. Luke and Jake were sitting on the opposite side of the waiting room looking at the other side where their friends and family was. They did not make eye contact with any of them if they did it would make everyone break down. It felt like ages that Brooke and Peyton had been in surgery in fact it has been two hours.

Lucas and Jake you need to eat and drink something it is not healthy to be like this you both need to be strong for Brooke and Peyton. "Karen"

No we don't need anything mom we are fine. "Lucas"

Boys please don't do this it is not like you.

Mom do you not understand the girl I love is in surgery and there is nothing I can do.

Lucas please everything will be fine Brooke is tough and a fighter she will pull through and so will Peyton. "Haley"

How do you know Hales huh have you seen into the future or something Brooke has lost a lot of blood.

Lucas calm down would you are scaring all of us we have to look on the bright side of this not the bad side. "Nathan"

No Nate I will not calm down I am really scared she is the only girl I have loved.

Jake talk him do something he will listen to you anything will work. "Mouth"

Fine Luke come on lets go for a walk to talk and clear our heads only for a minute so we can get something to eat.

Fine but only for a minute anything happens come and find us.

Thanks Jake we will if anything happens promise. "Rachel"

Lucas finally cleared his head they came back nothing has happened Brooke and Peyton are still in surgery. After another two hours pass the doctor finally come out to tell them how Brooke and Peyton are.

Is anyone here for Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer.

We are how are they?


	5. Everything's Fine

Everything's Fine

As the doctor talked about how the surgeries went and how they came out of surgery and moved into recovery swiftly, Jake and Lucas got big smiles on their faces.

"Can we see them?" Lucas spat out as if that was all he could say.

"Yes Brooke is in room 148 and Peyton is in room 149."

Before anyone could say anything Lucas took off down the hall in search for Brooke. Jake was not far behind as he turned the one corner he ran into Luke.

Luke walked into Brooke's room "Brooke oh god I thought I lost you?" he spoke very nervously. Brooke looked at Luke cautiously.

"What do you mean Luke? Why did you think you lost me? Why am I in the hospital?" Brooke started crying.

"Brooke you were in surgery for four hours." He started to think she lost her memory.

Brooke sat up everything was coming back to her. She started yelling "Where is Peyton, please tell me she is alive I can not lose her. Luke where is Peyton? She better not have died I would die. What about Rachel and Haley Nathan and Mouth too. Are you and Jake okay? Someone answer me!!"

"Brooke, Brooke she is fine she is in the next room over and is fine. Haley and Rachel and Nathan and Mouth are all fine. As for me I was scared. Jake is great he is with Peyton." Luke said as calmly as he could.

Luke left so Haley and Rachel could go in and see her. "Tigger your okay I am so glad I thought I was going to lose you." "Tutor girl you need to stop worrying I am fine and is that Rachel behind you?" "Hey Brooke I know you really don't like me but I was scared and I really sorry about how mean I have been, you don't deserve it."

"Rachel Gattina feeling sorry for someone, am I in a different dimension or something?"


	6. First Time

First Time

Jake walked into Peyton's room she was sleeping he did not want to wake her he sat next to her bed in the chair he grabbed her hand. "Hey Peyton, how you doing I really love you and I am glad you are okay. I just need you to wake up so I know you are going to be okay. I am in love with and I do not want to lose you please wake up baby."

"Jake is that you? Where am I and where Brooke is?" she asked sleepily

"Peyt, Brooke is fine she is in the next room over and you are in the hospital. Don't you remember anything that happened?"

"Jake all I remember is you getting me out of the school and Jimmy going into the hall and you saying she is hurt I have to get her out." Peyton ended crying in the end.

Jake took her into a hug he heard a knock on the door he turned around to see Nathan and Mouth standing there. "Are we interrupting something? Nathan asked as if he was joking.

"Ha-Ha Nate very funny even though I am in a hospital bed I can still kick your butt you want to see me do it?" Peyton said jokingly

"Easy there Peyton I was just kidding you know that."

"How are you Peyton? I mean you and Brooke scared us." Mouth said looking at Peyton almost crying

"Mouth you okay I am fine and so is Brooke. We are breathing and talking and we are living just relax."

Back in Brooke's room she fell back asleep, Haley and Rachel left so Luke could go back in and be with her. She slept for a good two hours, she woke up to see Luke's head down on the bed asleep she did not want to wake him so she just laid there looking at him.

"Lucas are you awake or are you sleeping because I really want to talk to you and I want you to look at me when I talk to you so I know you are paying attention." Brooke said in a whisper.

"I am awake I am just resting my head what do you want to talk to me about? I am ready to listen to what ever it is." Lucas looked up.

"Luke, do you ever think of what it would be like if Peyton and I had died yesterday before you guys had found us?" Brooke had tears in her eyes as she was asking him the question.

"Brooke I did think of that but I know you and Peyton are safe. Plus you are the only thing that matters to me. I love you." He answered very calmly.

Karen and Keith came to the hospital to see how Brooke and Peyton were doing they did not think Lucas and Jake would still be there. Jake was lying with Peyton both of them still sleeping. Karen walked into Brooke's room to see Brooke and Luke talking about different things.

"Brooke how you feeling girly? I am glad to see you awake" Karen said quietly

"Karen I am feeling better I just wish I could see Peyton." Brooke had a tear in her eye.

"Well they are both sleeping over there so it is going to have to wait."

"But Karen I want to see her now I miss her please can I see her." Brooke wined.

"Fine I will go and get her Brooke but don't put to much strain on your self."

Peyton woke up to Karen's voice asking her if she wanted to go and see Brooke.

"Karen I want to see her now get me over there Jake now please baby."

"Fine but let me get you a wheel chair first." Jake wheeled Peyton over to Brooke's room; they both got big smiles on their faces.

"P. Sawyer your okay I thought you were gone I missed you." Brooke screamed loudly

"B. Davis you thought I would leave you no way buddy I missed you too." they hugged each other and went on talking about everything they could think of.


	7. Trying to figure everything out

Trying to figure everything out

Peyton and Jake went back into her hospital room so Rachel and Haley could talk with Brooke a little more before they started talking to Peyton. Haley knew something was bothering Brooke but she could not figure it out.

"Oh shut up Slut, just because you are in a hospital bed I can still kick your butt." Rachel said laughing a little

"Whore any where any time but I will kick your butt so ha." Brooke looked at Haley as she asked "Where is Luke I want him to be in here with me I miss him so much."

"I am here don't worry I wont leave you." He looked at her smiling "Lucas we have to talk about our relationship and what happened to it."

"Brooke what do you mean we are fine, aren't we." He said looking confused

"Broody yes we are fine but there is something I have to tell you. I am pregnant." She cried while she said it

"Pretty Girl since when, why didn't you tell me?" He looked at her and smiled because he was going to have a kid with the girl he loved

"Luke I was scared of what you would say, I thought you would leave me if I told you." "Brooke I would never leave you, I love you so much."

"How do I know you are not lying to me, I am so scared about everything what if I am not a good mother or what if something bad happens." Crying as she spoke

"Luke and Brooke are you okay I heard crying." "Karen everything is fine but where is Keith?" Keith walked up to the door and put an arm around Karen "Brooke what do you need, both of us are here." Keith looked at her. "Well Karen and Keith I am pregnant and I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else.

"Oh congrats guys I am so happy for you, who are you telling next Brooke?" "I was thinking of telling Peyton and Jake, you since I was in the library and Peyt and I have been friends forever, then I am telling Haley and Nathan and Rachel and Mouth.

Jake and Peyton are sitting in Peyton's hospital room when Karen brings Jenny in to see her dad and Peyton. Haley and Nathan left to go home and Haley tells Nathan she is pregnant and is joining the cheerleading squad because Brooke and Peyton asked her and she promised them she would do it. Mouth and Rachel left to go to Rachel's house so they could spend more time together because soon as school starts and Brooke and Peyton are better cheerleading will be starting up again and she will not have that much time to be with Mouth. Karen and Keith leave Karen tells Keith that she is two months pregnant. Dan and Deb come back to learn that there was a school shooting and Peyton and Brooke got shot but everyone else is fine, what Karen and Keith don't know is Dan and Deb adopted a baby girl while they were "fixing their marriage" .

"Karen how are you? Is there anything we could do?" Deb hugged her when she walked into the Café. "Deb wow when did you get back, I thought you were fixing your marriage."

"Well Dan and I fixed it then we stayed up there for awhile so you we adopted a baby girl, we just have to tell Nathan and Haley about it but I think we will wait."

Next update will be Dec. 10 I promise no more delays I hope this is a good chapter I worked hard on it any ideas please tell me thank you


	8. Figuring everything out

Figuring everything out

"Deb why would you wait? I mean aren't they going to realize a little baby crawling around your house?"

"Well Karen I know what you mean but after the school shooting they are still a little shocked and know that I hear Brooke is pregnant I figure I would wait."

Nathan and Haley were sitting in the apartment Haley is waiting for the right time to tell Nathan she was pregnant and a new cheerleader.

"Nate um can I talk to you, there is something important that I have to tell you exactly two things." She said shyly "Hales what is wrong because you are starting to scare me." "Nate I am a new cheerleader and the good thing is I am pregnant are you mad at me?" Haley did not look at him. "Hales I am so happy why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Deb and Dan took their beautiful baby girl to Nate and Hales to tell them about Kae and show her to her new brother and sister-in-law. Deb walked up to the apartment with Kae in her arms sleeping and Dan not far behind. They knock on the door and wait to show their beautiful daughter to their son and daughter-in-law.

"Mom, Dad and who is this beautiful little girl? Hales come look who it is." "Deb, Dan wow I thought you were still gone when did you get back?" Haley said as she stared at the little baby girl. "Haley, Nathan this is your new family member and your dad and mine new baby girl we adopted her while we were in Greenville."

"Dad are you serious, I thought you didn't want anymore children. Wow how old is she? Have you told Luke yet?" Nathan asked quickly wanting answers. "No son we haven't told him because of what happened to Brooke and the school shooting."

"Mom, Dad Haley and I have something to tell you." "Deb I am pregnant." Haley laughed as she said it because of their looks on their faces.

Haley and Nathan just told Deb and Dan their news how did they take it? Deb and Dan left the house shocked with out saying anything they got in the car and drove to the hospital to see how Brooke and Peyton are doing considering Peyton and Nathan dated and Brooke and Nathan are best friends. Deb dropped Kae off at the café so Luke wasn't surprised by the baby that they had with them.

"We are here to see Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer may you please tell us where they are." Dan asked the doctor they found. "Yes Brooke is in room 148 and Peyton is in 149, they were shot during the school shooting they are recovering nicely Lucas Scott is in the room with Brooke and Jake Jagielski is with Peyton so I am not sure if they are sleeping or talking or what. If you have any questions feel free to ask." The doctor told them and walked away.

Dan and Deb walked to Brooke's room to see Luke's head lying on Brooke's bed but she is wide awake.

"Brooke how are you doing I am so sorry we weren't here sooner we tried but we couldn't get a new flight booked." Deb said as she walked into the room. "Deb it is fine I am fine as well Luke on the other hand is very tired he hasn't left once he is afraid he is going to lose me or something like that isn't that weird I told him I am not going anywhere but he still won't leave." Brooke smiled because she knew they still cared.

Dan walked over to Peyton's room he knew she really did not like him that much but he is happy she is okay because he always thought of her as a daughter.

"Peyton how are you feeling? I am glad we did not lose you I know you really don't like me but I figured I would come and see how you are, if you don't want me here I will leave but I want you to know Deb is here if you need her." Dan walked out of the room on that note. "Dan wait come back in I would like the company and I am not mad I was just scared I always thought you hated me." Dan walked in and stood there looking at Jake sleep. It was the first time he had slept in a long time.

Lucas woke up to see Deb and Brooke talking about how they were going to take care of the cheerleading situation that lies ahead of them after Brooke and Peyton get out of the hospital.

In the next chapter Brooke and Peyton leave the hospital and Luke moves into Brooke's house while since she is still jumpy about staying alone and going to school by herself. Jake and Jenny stay at Peyton's with her till her dad comes home from his job.


	9. Leaving where you’ve been and going back

**Leaving where you've been and going back where you belong**

"Today is the day" Peyton thought as she waited for Jake to come and get her from the hospital room to take her home. Jenny and Jake are moving in with her till her dad gets back from the boat but what they don't know is she wants them to stay with her.

"Brooke are you ready to leave the hospital and go home?" Lucas stuck his head into the room "yeah Luke just looking at everything that has been my world since that day which changed Peyton and my life." Brooke had a tear in her eye as she finished her sentence

Everyone gathered at the café because they new that Brooke and Peyton would want to see everyone and eat their favorite food. Karen, Haley and Deb were getting the food ready and Nathan, Keith and Dan were putting up the decorations that say Welcome back girls. Haley was waiting to ask Deb and Karen a question. Jenny watched Deb, Karen and Haley make lunch and talk

"Karen, Deb can I talk with you because there is something I need to ask you." They both look at her worried. "What is it Haley?" "How do I know if I am going to be a good mother? I am trying to figure it out but this is going to be my first baby and I am so scared." Haley looked at them and tried not to cry.

Brooke and Peyton met up in the hall with Jake and Lucas as they walked out of the hospital Brooke and Peyton sighed in relief that they were out in the open and were able to walk out of the hospital. Jake had his arms around Peyton while Lucas had his arms around Brooke's waste. They all walked out to Peyton's car Jake drove while Peyton sat up front and Luke and Brooke took the back seat.

At the café everyone was sitting waiting for them to get there. Haley was sitting next to Nathan waiting to see her best friends walk through the door. The door opened everyone looked up and saw Luke, Brooke, Peyton and Jake walk in, Jenny ran up to Jake screaming "Daddy you're back with Peyton too." "Hey Jenny how have you been sorry I took your daddy away I didn't mean to do that."

"Tutor girl how have you been and did I hear right." Brooke smiled as she gave her a hug "Tigger yes I am a cheerleader and I am good now that you and Peyton are out of the hospital." Haley looked at her and told her to get her butt over to Karen and to give her a hug considering this little party was her idea.

"Karen, Keith thank you so much for all of this it means so much that you care about Peyton and me. I really love your son too I will never hurt him, he is my life." Karen hugged her and whispered "I know Brooke you're his Cheery and he is your Broody." They finished talking and she went back to the party to talk with Haley and everyone else.

Everyone was enjoying being together and not in the hospital around their beds. Peyton and Brooke knew that they were lucky to have such great friends and family. To Peyton's surprise her dad walked into the café.

"Peyton, my beautiful daughter I am so glad that you are okay." Larry Sawyer came through the door "Dad I thought you wouldn't be back for a while." Peyton smiled a jumped into his arms. "Daddy Sawyer your back early than you are supposed to be." Brooke joined in to the hug. "Well I missed you girls and when I got the call that you both were in the hospital it scared me so I got back as soon as I could. I got one other call like that this was one call to many." Larry answered them.

"Mr. Sawyer welcome back how was your trip?" Jake went up and shook his hand. "Ah-ha you must be Jake the one that has my daughter crazy in love and the one with a daughter to." Larry shook his hand. "Yes I am that guy." "Larry, what are you doing here you said you wouldn't be back till Saturday and it is only Monday." Karen and Deb went up give him a hug while Dan and Keith shook his hand.

Everyone left the café except Larry, Karen, Keith, Deb, Dan, and Kae. They were talking about Larry job and how he got out of the work earlier than he was supposed to. "Well when I told my boss my daughter was shot and so was her best friend Brooke he told me to leave as soon as possible." "Well Peyton was so strong when she was in the hospital and so was Brooke the boys would not leave the girls rooms."

Peyton, Jake and Jenny walked into her house and she sat on the couch as a sigh of relief when she looked out at the living room. Brooke walked into her room "Broody it is so going to be a great time when you come and live with me." Brooke smiled when she said it "Well Cheery I am glad that you are happy because it is the only thing that makes me smile." He kissed her and held her after the kiss.

"Haley are you okay I mean you seemed a little upset today at lunch." Nathan and Haley walked into their apartment "Nathan I am so scared about having this baby and being a cheerleader at the same time what if I lose the baby." She started crying "Hales you are going to be a great mom and you will not lose the baby either." He kissed her forehead as they entered the apartment.

Hope you liked it took me awhile to write got any ideas let me know and I will put them into the story. Next update soon


	10. I will not cry

**I will not cry, this time when things go bad**

Peyton was sitting in her room looking at her drawings on the wall it has been three weeks since she has been home her dad needs to talk to her but she is afraid of what he has to say. She knows something is wrong because he is talking Jake first. Peyton sneaks down and sits on the stairs to listen to their conversation.

Larry began the conversation "Jake listen I have to leave my job is having some problems I will be gone for about a year I need you to take care of my daughter." "Mr. Sawyer how are you going to tell Peyton I mean she is going to cry do you know how she feels when you leave she use to run to my house and cry because you were gone and what about Brooke?" Jake said trying to stay calm. Peyton ran back up the stairs and stared at her drawings thinking 'I will not cry not this time I will not let my heart break from this. How do I tell Brooke this she is going to be heart broken.'

Jake walked up to Peyton and his room to get her so her dad could tell her what is going on. Peyton doesn't move she looks at Jake and whispers "I already know how can he do this to me I love him he is my daddy." Jake wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and says "He loves you to its just his job is having problems he doesn't want to go but he has to." With that Jake walked out of their room and down stairs leaving Peyton to look at her drawings a single tear slid down her face. Larry Sawyer was standing in Peyton's doorway listening to her and Jake's conversation he spoke up "Peyton are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you; I didn't know you were sitting there." Peyton didn't look at him she just whispered "Daddy you don't understand I got shot and was in a hospital that whole time I was thinking about you, knowing that you were out at sea and doing what you loved to make me happy."

Brooke was walking with Luke down the street to the River Court when her cell phone started singing Party like a Rockstar (Peyton's ring tone). "Peyt what's wrong? I thought you were with Jake." Brooke said looking at Luke "Brooke my dad is leaving to go back out to sea because needs him. What about my needs I need him here I was shot and in the hospital." Peyton ended up crying. Lucas looked at Brooke and she was in tears "Cheery what's wrong? Come on please tell me what's wrong." Brooke fell to the ground with a thud. "Luke Peyton's dad is going back out to sea. I have to get to her house." She finished what she was saying and took off running. "Brooke, baby wait let me drive you it will be faster come on please." He said running after her.

"Peyton are you in here talk to me please its me Brooke, come out of the closet." She walked into Peyton's room looking at the closed closet door,.

"Brooke I can't come out my dad hurt me. He doesn't understand what I am going though, when he leaves it is going to hurt so badly." Peyton said behind the closed doors.

"Fine move I am coming in so unlock the door." Brooke moved closer to the door she heard it unlock "Brooke, why can't I understand why he is leaving so soon. I mean I know he has a job but still he could have said his daughter just got out of the hospital but now he is just packing up and leaving me." Peyton cried even harder, Brooke grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

Jake and Luke were sitting down stairs waiting for Brooke and Peyton to come down they did not want to push them out and into talking to them. Luke called Haley and Nathan to have them come over because Nathan went out with Peyton before her and Jake got together. Haley busted through the door and asked where they were Luke pointed up stairs and said her closet. Haley ran up the stairs when she reached Peyton's room she said "Peyt, Brooke are you guys okay its Haley please let me in the closet I wanna help." Haley finished and heard the door unlock then open.

Nathan looked at Jake and asked him what was going on Jake and Luke filled him in his eyes got wide and he looked like he was going to punch something but he held it in he just looked at his brother, he sat on the ground thinking 'Why didn't she call me, I would have been here for her in a matter of seconds.' Nathan stared at the fireplace as he thought Lucas and Jake sat in silence as they all waited for them to come down the stairs to be with them.

"So Peyton are you ready to go down stairs or do we have to send Jake up here into the closet?" Brooke and Haley looked at her; Peyton shook her head yes she walked out of the closet and out of her room with Haley and Brooke behind her. They walked down the stairs to the living room where the boys were sitting talking Haley walked up behind Nathan and hugged him, he turned around and gave her a kiss after that he went and gave Peyton a hug.

"Peyton why didn't you call me, I would have been here in a heartbeat." Nathan said as he hugged her. "Nate I wanted to but I knew you were with Haley and she needs you more than I do." Peyton answered back as she broke the hug to go and hug Luke then to sit next to Jake. Brooke went over to Luke and cuddled next to him while Nathan picked a movie than him and Haley sat in a chair together and they all spent the rest of the after noon together.

Next chapter soon

Ideas are welcome let me know if you have one.


	11. Is Today the Day I will love Forever

**Is Today the Day I will love Forever**

**Hey to everyone who reads my story I am so sorry for not updating sooner my schedule has been so hectic with school. So I hope you all like this chapter and again sorry for such the long wait. Dan is nice in this chapter when he is talking. Jessica**

Before the movie even finished Haley was asleep on Nathan's lap. By the end of the movie everyone was asleep no one saw the ending Haley was the first to get up she decided that she was going to make them all dinner so the rest would be able to sleep more.

"Hales where are you?" Nathan whispered as he looked through the house

"Nate I am in the kitchen." She answered back still facing the stove. She could here Nathan walk into the kitchen and sit at the counter. "Is anyone one else up or are you the only one?"

"I'm the only one they all were pretty tired I guess." he answered as he looked at her. "Nate, why are you looking at me like that I am just making dinner."

"Hales, you look so beautiful and just knowing that you are carrying my baby it makes me the happiest man in the world." Nate said getting up from the stool.

Brooke and Luke were the next ones to wake up they smelt what Haley had been making and they knew it would be done soon. They walked out of the living room leaving Peyton and Jake sleep; everyone knew Peyton needed the sleep since she hadn't been sleeping well. Brooke and Luke slowly walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Hey guys did you sleep well?" Haley asked as she stirred the soup. "Yeah tutor girl we did it was nice to sleep like that without being sedated." Brooke said as she laid her head on Lucas shoulder.

Peyton and Jake finally woke up as Haley was finishing dinner. They walked out of Peyton's living room and joined everyone else at the table.

"Hey B. Davis why didn't you wake us up when you got up" Peyton asked when she sat down. "Oh P. Sawyer you were sleeping and you both looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you guys." Brooke answered laughing

"Haley this food looks amazing who knew I had this stuff in my cupboards." Peyton said as she laughed. "Well its just soup and sandwiches and the soup is my own little creation." Haley answered serving the food.

"Hales this is the best food ever it is even better the Mac & Cheese." Nathan said looking at Haley "oh no Nate Mac & Cheese is still the food of the gods to me." Haley said sitting down staring at Nathan

"Okay you two stop staring either other and eat before it gets cold and besides my mom and Keith are coming over to check on us along with Deb and Dan." Lucas said throwing a piece of bread at Nathan.

"Oh god you mean they are going to be in this house and I am still in my pajamas oh this isn't going to work." Peyton said as she got up from the table and walked upstairs.

"Where is she going?" Jake asked looking at Brooke "dude she is in her pajamas and the parents are coming over I think she is going to change." Brooke said giving him the duh face.

"I'm back do I look okay or not?" Peyton asked looking at everyone she is wearing a black skirt and a red shirt.

"You look amazing P. Sawyer how does your leg feel?" Brooke said looking at her white cast with a drawing on it. "B. Davis it feels okay it still hurts but soon enough I will be back to cheering again with you and Haley well that is when you get your cast off." Peyton said sitting back down next to Jake.

Minutes later:

"Hello is anybody in here?" Keith and Dan said at the same time. "Yeah we're in the kitchen come on in." Luke said getting up and taking the dishes to the sink.

"Hey Peyton and Brooke how are your legs feeling?" Karen asked sitting down at the counter "their okay still hurting just wishing that we good go back to our normal lives." Peyton and Brooke said together.

"Did you guys sleep anytime today?" Deb asked all of us "yeah a little I mean I am still pretty tired though not use to the quietness." Peyton said Brooke nodded in agreement.

"So mom how was your day at the café without Haley as a waitress?" Luke asked getting coffee for everyone. "Oh it was fine Deb and I did fine and Dan and Keith helped out a lot." Karen said gladly taking the coffee

"Mom and Dad you helped at the café you got to kidding." Nathan said laughing a little "now Nathan don't laugh Karen needed the help." Dan said looking at him. "Well it is very nice that both of you helped or we wouldn't have gotten through today." Karen said giving Deb a hug.

"Keith how is the Auto-shop doing, are you still helping at dad's car dealership to." Nathan asked trying to make small talk

An hour later:

Keith, Karen, Dan and Deb left leaving the kids by themselves Brooke and Lucas went up to the one spare bedroom and fell asleep Haley and Nathan took the other spare bedroom while Jake and Peyton took her room. Everyone slept all night with no dreams.

The next morning:

"Hey P. Sawyer you ready for school and plus we need to be in our cheerleading uniforms even though we can't cheer I am still captain and I will dress up." Brooke said coming into the kitchen.

"B. Davis I know I just wanted to eat breakfast before I got changed." Peyton answered her while eating cereal.

Lucas and Jake were the next ones to come into the kitchen they heard Nathan and Haley coming down the stairs talking about school. Haley walked into the kitchen in her uniform and twirled around so Peyton and Brooke could see what she looks like.

"Haley wow you look amazing you ready for the game?" Brooke said clapping "Mama Mia, Haley you look great." Peyton added

"Yeah Hales you look great are you all ready for school?" Nathan asked coming into the kitchen

"We're ready let's go." Haley said grabbing her bag Brooke and Peyton followed her out the door and got into Nathan's SUV.

Lucas, Nathan and Jake walked out the door and joined the girls in the car and left for school when they got to school Peyton was scared to get out the car but she knew the school had changed their was now metal detectors and security guards around the school.

"Peyt come on we got to get into school before we're late." Jake told her as he tried to get her out of the car. "Oh yeah let's go I mean nothing can go wrong right." Peyton answered him as she hoped out of the car.

Everyone walked up to the school together and went one at a time through the metal detectors. Once through they all went to their lockers then to their first class which they all had together.

Peyton and Brooke shook as they walked near the library when they got past it they were fine Haley walked back into the tutor center and met up with Skills, Rachel and Mouth.

"Hey Rachel how are you? Are you ready for the game tonight?" Haley asked as she sat down near Skills

"I'm fine and yeah just wish Peyton and Brooke were cheering you know." Rachel answered half smiling.

Nathan walked into the tutor center just as the finally bell rang he saw Haley and Rachel talking it made him smile to see Haley happy and when he got in he saw Brooke and Peyton walking down the hallway coming towards the tutor center to hang out there instead of in the library.

"Hey Tigger, Peyt how you holding up" Haley asked turning her attention towards them. "Great just not able to go into the library yet still scares us." Peyton and Brooke answered at the same time.

"Where's Luke and Jake" Peyton asked as she sat on a table. "Last thing I knew they were getting all of the homework we all missed the past days." Nathan said sitting on the other side of Haley.


	12. Why does this keep happening?

**Why does this keep happening?**

……**I should have said this earlier but Mouth isn't as short in this as the TV show, so you understand why Rachel doesn't have to bend down to kiss him. Tim and Abby are coming into the story both of them like each other I hope you enjoy this chapter….. Jessica**

Jake and Lucas were walking past the hall near the science room when they heard crying coming out of the hall they walk down to see Abby Brown sitting on the ground head in her hands. She is crying Jake walks up to her to ask her what is wrong she looks up and they see blood on her shoulder.

"Abby what happened why are you bleeding?" Jake asked looking at her shoulder

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Abby answered looking at the ground

"Come on Abby, we will believe you." Luke told he looking at how bad the wound was

"Fine, Marcus brought a gun in to school and shot it off the bullet ended up hitting me in the shoulder any other questions." Abby finished drying her tears

Luke and Jake Helped Abby up and they walked together to the tutor center. "Abby where is Marcus? We need to get to the tutor center if he is still in the school."

"Marcus walked into the library like nothing happened but I doubt he will stay in the library for long we might want to run to the tutor center." Abby said as she started to run. Luke and Jake soon followed

88888

Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and Rachel were all sitting in the tutor center waiting for Jake and Luke to come in and hang out when the door opened and Mouth came walking in.

"Mouth, I thought you were staying home today." Rachel said as she hugged him

"Rach, I wanted to see you and anyways all my friends are here in school that is why I came in to school." Mouth answered her as he kissed her

Haley hugged Nathan as she thought about what Mouth said and she knew he was right. Peyton and Brooke started to get worried Jake and Luke weren't back yet.

As Abby, Jake and Luke made it to the tutor center they heard Marcus coming down the hall near the library. They all hurried into the tutor center and locked the door. Peyton and Brooke looked up when they heard the door lock. They both let out a sigh of relief knowing Jake and Luke were safe.

"Luke why did you guys lock the door what is going on?" Brooke walked over to Luke giving him a huge hug.

"Listen guys Marcus brought a gun into school he shot Abby in the shoulder then walked into the library that is why we were so late we were helping Abby out.

"Then I told them that Marcus might not stay in the library that long so we took off running for here and just as we were opening the door we heard him coming down the hall by the library." Abby filled them in as she held her shoulder

No one notice that Tim was sitting in the tutor center he started to like Abby after the first shooting took place.

"Abby are you okay everyone turned around to see Tim walking towards Abby." Tim said as he came closer to Abby. "Oh Tim, I'm okay it just stings a little." Abby answered blushing a bit.

Everyone looked at Tim wondering when he got in there. "Tim how long have you been in here with us."

"Well I have been in here since you guys first came in here." Tim said giving Abby a hug

"Why don't you two go out already, I mean you act like you do already so make it official." Brooke and Peyton said at the same time

"Fine Abby will you go out with me?" Tim said hoping she would say yes

"Tim I would love to but can we go to the hospital before we go on our date because my arm is really stinging." Abby she looked at him then kissed him

Everyone started cheering, "Abby I was wondering would you like to join the cheerleading squad we would all like to become a cheerleader." Brooke gave her a questioning smile

"Brooke are you sure you guys want me. You don't have to let me on the squad because I am going out with a basketball player." Abby answered smiling

"Of course we want you we wouldn't ask if we didn't want you Abby. So will you consider it?" Peyton asked finally going over to Jake

They all sat there wondering if Marcus left the school or was still standing outside the door, finally they decided to call the cops and tell them that Marcus had brought a gun into school hoping that he wouldn't do anything drastic with the gun.

"Why does this keep happening what happened to the security guards and the metal detectors?" Haley asked wanting this day to be over even though none of her friends were hurt besides Abby but this still has to stop happening

88888

Brooke and the rest of the girls were getting bored so she decided to make a routine up to a new cheer for the game on Thursday and to teach Abby some moves before the whole squad together so they don't end up laughing at her. The guys decided to talk about how they were going to win the game.

"Girls you're doing it wrong Abby I know you just started so I am not talking about you but you other three better get your acts together." Brooke said in the best quiet voice she could do

"Cheer Nazi is back, Abby prepare for the worst." Peyton laughed while Brooke gave her a dirty look

"I heard that I will make you do laps in here if you don't stop it Peyton." Brooke gave her the evil eye. "Sorry Brooke I was just making a joke." Peyton shot back

The guys stopped talking long enough to hear the conversation. "Brooke, baby retract the claws okay because I don't want to have to split you guys up." Luke told her

"Sorry Broody but she deserved it." Brooke gave him a little smile "Cheery say your sorry okay babe." Luke said making the guys laugh

"Peyt I am sorry I just really want to get this cheer right." Brooke gave her a hug. "Oh B. Davis it is okay I shouldn't have said it." Peyton told her as she hugged her back

"Haley, Rachel I feel I am missing something can you fill me in." Abby asked looking at both of the girls

"Okay Peyton and Brooke have been friends forever so they pick on each other sometimes they go a little far but other than that they are best friends." Haley told her as Rachel shook her head in agreement

"Oh okay now I understand so does everyone in squad going out with basketball players?" Abby asked looking at Rachel

"I am not going out with a basketball player see Mouth is the announcer." Rachel said smiling at Mouth

"Okay girls Haley and I have won't be doing as much flips as you guys because we are both pregnant." Brooke smiled at Haley than looked at Luke and smiled.

"Brooke, Haley your pregnant are serious oh my goodness so Jake and I won't be the only ones with children." Peyton gave them both hugs while Rachel and Abby waited to give them hugs. The Mouth and Jake congratulated Luke and Nathan.

88888

Two hours later everyone was allowed to leave the tutor center the cops came in and got Marcus before he did any more damage. Tim took Abby to the hospital to get her shoulder looked at. The rest of them left for Nathan's parents' house to talk with Deb, Dan, Karen and Keith about how the day went.

"Hey Dad we're here can we talk to you guys?" Nathan asked walking into the living room. "Sure what is going on, why is everyone here?" Dan said walking out of the den

"Dad there was another shooting none of us were hurt besides our friend Abby but it was her shoulder we were stuck in the tutor center all day. If it wasn't for Luke and Jake Abby might have died because Marcus was looking for her, but she was in the tutor center with us and the door was locked so he couldn't get in." Nathan told them everything

"Luke, Jake are you okay?" Karen and Dan asked. "Of course we are we were walking out of our calculus class after we got everyone's homework and we found Abby and we ran for the tutor center because we heard Marcus coming down the hall near the library." Jake told them while Luke nodded.

"Well I am proud that you guys were so strong for Abby." Karen said as she gave all of them a hug.

They stayed and Dan and Deb's talking to their parents. Telling them what they are going to do tomorrow

**Next chapter Everyone goes back to school, the girls continue to teach Abby cheerleading moves during their free periods while the guys practice basketball.**

**I didn't mean to make Brooke and Haley pregnant at the same time that is just how it worked out **


	13. Cheerleading plus Basketball equals

Cheerleading + Basketball One Heck of a Game

**Cheerleading + Basketball One Heck of a Game**

To everyone that reads this I am so sorry for not updating sooner I have been very busy this summer so far, I really hope you like this chapter. Again sorry for such the long wait

Brooke walked into the gym with Haley, Peyton, Rachel and Abby behind her; they were getting ready to teach Abby more moves before the game tonight.

"Now Abby, I know that you have learned some moves Tuesday but that's not all that we do." Peyton said walking next to her.

"I know Peyton; we cheer and do stunts, I am just afraid to do the stunts I am not that coordinated. Tim is going to be watching while we cheer and I don't want to mess up." Abby said getting a little nervous

"Abby there is nothing to worry about Coach Durham will keep the boys straight." Brooke said coming up to her.

88888

Once they all got ready Brooke put some music on to show Abby some more moves. The other girls on the squad would not be to practice until school was over so Abby didn't really feel threatened.

"So Tim why didn't you ask Abby out sooner?" Luke asked sitting in the locker room waiting for Nathan and Jake to get there.

"Dude I was feeling like she wouldn't like me the way I liked her." Tim said walking around the corner.

Nathan and Jake were walking down the hall when Whitey pulled them into his office.

"Hello boys I would like to introduce a new player to the team." Whitey said stepping aside to show Mouth standing there.

"Mouth you're going to play basketball now, what about you being an announcer for the games who is going to do that now." Nathan said in shock while Jake just stood there.

"I am letting Gigi take over, I always wanted to play I mean I played with you guys on the river court." Mouth said looking at Whitey.

88888

Whitey walked out of his office followed by Mouth, Nathan and Jake. While they took Mouth to the locker room Whitey went out to they gym to talk with the girls.

"Hello girls how are you doing today." Whitey asked sitting on the bench.

"We're fine just teaching Abby some moves." Brooke said as she turned around. "Well I have a little surprise for you girls there is a new player on the team so you have to figure out who gets whose number this game." Whitey said smiling with that he called the boys out of the locker room.

"Mouth you're a basketball player. Since when and why I thought you only played for fun?" Rachel said smiling but also being a little shocked. "Rach, I love the game and I want to play on team just not at the river court with the guys." Mouth said laughing.

Luke and Tim were shocked when Mouth walked in behind Nathan and Jake. Once Nate told them what was going on they were happy that the team was full. The guys went on to the court and started running laps to warm up before practice. The rest of the team joined them in running. The girls sat there watching them thinking about what Whitey said.

"Now girls we have this figured out I will wear Luke's number." Brooke said laughing. "Peyton will wear Jake's, Rachel will wear Mouth's, Haley will wear Nate's and Abby you will wear Tim's." Brooke said sternly.

"What do you mean I will wear Tim's number?" Abby asked shyly. "Well Abby we all wear a boyfriend's numbers on our cheeks. We paint them on with face paint." Peyton said watching the boys run.

88888

Abby learned the routine before the end of the period; once they gave Abby her uniform she knew there was no turning back. They all went to change back into their uniforms then met up with the guys in the gym. They all went there separate ways to their classes.

Abby was getting scared it was only a few more hours till her first game, Mouth was feeling the same way he just didn't let anyone know. The game was against the Bear Creek Warriors.

When the final bell rang all the girls went to Brooke's to help get Abby ready for her first game. "Abby are you nervous, it is all right if you are." Haley asked helping her with her make up. "How do you know that I am nervous?" Abby asked looking up like Haley told her to.

"It is easy to tell your leg is twitching and your hands are shaking." Peyton said laying out all the uniforms in their respectful places.

After her make up was done Rachel worked on her hair, they decided to wear it up. The guys were at Dan's house since Keith and Dan wanted to talk to them before the big game. Karen and Deb went to Brooke's to see how they were doing with everything and to meet the new cheerleader.

"Hey girls, who is the new cheerleader the boys were talking about?" Karen asked helping Brooke with her hair. "Oh yeah we forgot to introduce you to Abby." Brooke said.

Deb gave her a hug then started working on Haley's hair. Karen smiled at her and continued working on Brooke's hair. Once all the girls' hair was done Karen and Deb left so the girls could get ready.

88888

Dan and Keith talked to the boys about the game; Mouth was standing in the kitchen scared as hell to be starting in his first game. Even though he would be playing with his friends it still bothered him. Keith walked into the kitchen to see Mouth keep pacing.

"Mouth what is wrong; you have played this game so many times. You just have to think this is no big deal you're just on a different court and are against a different team." Keith put an arm around Mouth. "Keith what if I mess up and make us lose the game?" Mouth asked sighing

"You won't make us lose the game Mouth; I have played with you countless times." Nate said walking into the room. "Thanks Nate." Mouth laughed

They all went back into the living room where the rest of the guys were. Mouth was more relaxed, they all went to get ready to go to the game. When they arrived at the gym they met the girls outside the gym.

"Hey boys ready to win tonight." Brooke asked giving Luke a kiss. "They won't know what hit them." Luke said laughing.

They all went into the gym; the girls went to the sideline to warm up while the guys went to the locker room. The girls went into the middle of the gym floor and started their routine before the boys came running out. Abby was no longer nervous, she felt in her element and love it.

When the guys came out they stood there surprised the girls looked amazing. Luke and Nate told the team to get ready for the game of their life. When the boys took the court everyone became quiet. As the game started Luke got the ball. He passed it to Nathan who passed it to Mouth. Mouth shot the ball and watched as it went in.

Mouth relaxed after he scored the first points of the game. Everyone was on edge at the end of the game. They were tied and Luke had the ball he threw it to Nathan, he shot the ball and everyone cheers.

"Ravens win, Ravens win!" Gigi screams into the microphone. Everyone runs out on to the court. Once the gym clears out the only people left is the gang. They didn't want to leave and go back to the real world.

"How about we go to my cabin in the woods for this weekend I mean we don't have school tomorrow so we can leave in the morning and come back late Sunday night." Rachel said leaning against Mouth

"I think that's a great idea, we all need to get away for awhile." Haley said yawning a bit. After they decided to all go they left to talk to Dan, Keith, Karen and Deb.

"Hey mom would it be alright if we go to Rachel's cabin for the weekend?" Luke asked

**I hope you liked it I will try and update by the end of next week I am not making any promises. **


	14. Off To Rachel's

**Off To Rachel's Cabin**

Everyone stood in the living room waiting for Karen's answer. Lucas knew that his mom would be asking a lot of question like what they were going to do and so on. After awhile Karen finally answered them. "It is fine with me but you might want to ask Dan and Deb before you leave and I can get you food for the trip up there." Karen said drinking her coffee.

Everyone was excited to go and get away from everything that has happened. All of the girls went back to Peyton's to pack because they have been staying at her house because it was the only house big enough for all of the girls. Lucas and the rest of the guys went of to Dan's house to talk to Deb and him. "Hey dad, mom you in here?" Nathan screamed into the house. "We're in the kitchen, come on in." Dan yelled back, as everyone walked into the kitchen Nathan's phone started going off. He looked down to see that it was Karen. "Dude why is your mom calling me?" He threw his phone at Luke.

"Hello, mom why did you call Nathan's phone? I have mine so what is going on?" Luke said as he continued walking, "Well I was calling to ask what all of you guys wanted for food for the trip." Karen answered "Well just give us the usual that we eat everyday. I mean we won't want that much because I am sure Rachel's cabin is stocked." After he answered her he hung up.

"Hey there you guys are I was started to worry if you were still on the face of the earth or if you fell off." Deb said laughing a little. "Well mom we had to talk with Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith about something and it is the same thing we have to ask you." Nate said a little afraid of what they would say. "Dad is it okay if we go to Rachel's cabin and get away for the weekend?" Nate said as Luke gave him back his phone. "Yeah sure if that is what you want, what will you guys have for food?" Dan asked eating a carrot.

"Karen is going to make us food." Nathan and Mouth said at the same time, with that they left and were on their way to Peyton's house.

88888

"Girls you in here? Come on we have to get going if we are leaving tonight." Luke screamed through the open door. Brooke came running out of the house jumping into Lucas's arms. "Hey boyfriend, are you ready to go to the cabin for the weekend?" Brooke said laughing. "Get a room would ya oh and by the way I totally call master bedroom in this place." Rachel said walking over to Mouth with her and Brooke's bags in her hands. "Well that's fair since it is your cabin, how are we going to figure out rooms though?" Haley said, "Oh that is easy because all of our names are on the respectable doors." Peyton said coming out of the house with Abby in front of her.

The guys packed up the cars and joined the girls on Peyton's step. "Just think this weekend away in the woods no parents or problems of the real world just us together and nothing else." Jake said standing behind Peyton. "Yeah your right Jake, I mean just getting away from the town will be nice." Nathan said letting Haley lean into him.

"Lets go guys it is going to get dark soon and we should leave because, it will be easier to see." Haley said getting into the car. Everybody followed Haley to the cars when everybody got in to the right cars Lucas and Nathan started the cars and pulled out of the drive way. Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, Mouth, Skills and Bevin rode in his car while Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Abby and Tim rode in Rachel's car.

"Hey Rach do you have the road mix Peyton made us?" Brooke asked turning to the backseat. "Yeah its right here lets put it in and get this show on the road." Rachel said leaning into Mouth.

In the other car Haley held Nathan's hand as he followed Luke, "What are you thinking about Baby?" Nathan said keeping his eyes on the road "Just can't wait to be in the woods alone with you and our friends." Haley finished then turned to look in the back. "Hales want to put the road mix in?" Peyton said handing up the case, "Oh sure Peyton I mean I was going to ask you for it." Haley said taking the case.

88888

As the night went on there were less stops because everyone was asleep besides Nathan and Lucas, the guys decided it would be easier to drive straight through and they be the ones to drive instead of switching drivers every hour.

When they finally arrived the guys unpacked the cars and after woke up the girls it was about two in the morning. "Alright we are just going to the bedrooms and sleeping the rest of the morning whoever is up first makes breakfast or lunch whatever make the food." Rachel said dragging Mouth to the master bedroom after a few seconds the rest of the group followed dragging their bags behind them. Brooke and Lucas made their way up the stairs toward their bedroom only pausing to put Rachel and Mouth's bags in front of their door.

As everybody got into their rooms they passed out knowing that this week will help them so much. When morning finally comes Luke stares at Brooke knowing that he is going to be the father of her baby made him excited. "Lucas Scott why are you staring at me that way" Brooke said with her eyes closed. "Pretty Girl how did you know I was staring at you if your eyes are still closed?" He answered back "I lived with Haley for two months remember and you are always staring at me in the morning." Brooke said laughing quietly.

In Haley and Nathan's room they are laying there holding each other "Haley I am very excited to become a father I figured I would tell you that." Nate held her not wanting to let go. "I am glad you told me Nathan Royal Scott." Haley said into his chest.

88888

Peyton and Jake were the first people downstairs, they started making pancakes, bacon and eggs hoping the smell would wake up the rest. "You know Baby I could love you forever, I mean that too." Jake said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I could love you forever too." Peyton said cracking the eggs.

Tim, Abby, Skills and Bevin all came downstairs when they smelt the food being cooked. "Well look who is cooking breakfast for all of us." Tim said coming into the kitchen. "Oh shut it Tim we just didn't want anybody to go hungry this morning okay and Tim go get everyone else." Jake said turning his attention back to the pancakes and bacon. Peyton had already begun cooking the eggs by the time Tim left the room. "The breakfast should be done soon so everybody just grab a seat at the table." Peyton said flipping the eggs.

Everyone else came down the stairs and joined the rest at the table. "Dang P. Sawyer what time did you two get up?" Brooke said grabbing a piece of bacon.

**I am going to leave it there I know I haven't updated in awhile it has been one heck of a school year I have lots of tests and essays due for a few of my classes I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it. ~Jessica~**


End file.
